Dare to Tell the Truth
by WalkingThePlank
Summary: As a nice distraction from the impending battle, they play games. One evening they decide to play Dares. Snape becomes a very unwilling participant. Through Dares, the truth comes out. Snape and Harry have a secret. Will they be able to tell everyone the truth? With Sirius at Snape's throat and a madman after Harry, it doesn't seem likely. Full summary & warnings inside.


**Full Summary & Warnings: **Freshly matriculated from Hogwarts, Hermione and her friends are bored of being cooped up in Number 12 Grimmauld Place. As a nice distraction from the impending battle, they play games. One evening Ginny decides Dares is what they'll play. Snape becomes a very unwilling participant. Through Dares, the truth comes out. Snape and Harry have a secret. Will they be able to tell everyone the truth? With Sirius at Snape's throat and a madman after Harry, it doesn't seem likely. Hermione wants to help.

Hermione's POV.

Everyone lives AU. No horcruxes.

Warnings: mentions of sexual things, but nothing R-rated. A mention of Ron and Hermione having sex, again, not explicit. Only a few sentences. Harry kisses another character, but it fits into the plot and this story is firmly a Snarry. Mentions of blood and injuries, nothing explicit. Death is mentioned but no main characters die.

* * *

Hermione always found time to study the things she was interested in. Human psychology, for example. Not only was it interesting but very helpful, and very practical. She'd been studying it since she was ten.

Now, at eighteen, she fancied herself proficiently perceptive at reading the body language and tones of voice in the people around her.

She'd had more time for studying psychology now that she'd matriculated and now she could read people nearly as well as a legilimes could.

She could read that Ron was desperate to lose their virginities finally. It was in the colour in his cheeks when she'd touch him innocently. It was in the way his pupils dilated when their eyes met. It was how she heard him sigh dreamily every time she walked away.

They would, eventually, she knew. It just wasn't the right time. They still lived in a time of fear.

Voldemort was still at large, the key players of the Death Eaters still by his side. They were getting closer to defeating the dark. She could tell by the fearful but optimistic look in Dumbledore's eyes whenever he'd come to 12 Grimmauld.

They all lived at 12 Grimmauld Place. At least for now.

The Burrow had been attacked, and this home was still unplottable, untraceable, unfindable.

Arthur and Molly put together a small tent in the upstairs study. Once stepping inside, of course, it was massive. Large enough for every ginger in the vicinity. It was a silly short term fix, but it worked.

Desperate times, and all that.

And despite that they were now "adults" (all save for Ginny.) and that they were in the middle of a war, it felt a bit like sleeping at a mate's house for the weekend.

Except when the Order meetings commenced. The air felt tense. The pupils of the adults in the room would would overtake their eyes. Molly and Arthur would look at one another, terror in their eyes. Albus would look at Harry pitifully, knowing the young man's likely fate.

Distraction, she knew from her studies, was a useful tool in times of stress. And so if she nudged Ginny along in engaging the boys in mischief, it was in the name of psychology.

They'd plan pranks on various order members, play cards, or whatever Ginny could think up for them to do while the order meeting was in session. Harry rarely participated, despite his friends begging. Either he was invited to the meeting, or he hovered outside of the door to the meeting hoping to hear something.

Afterwards Harry would join Professor Snape in the kitchen for their Occlumency lessons. Which they weren't supposed to know, but Harry wasn't a skilled secret keeper. Tonight was a night for Harry to pace the floor during the meeting. He stood still and nodded in serious greeting to each member as they exited the kitchen. Once the last person had come through the door, save for Snape, Harry entered and shut the door behind him.

Ginny had long given up on hearing their lesson. Snape was very careful to place wards around the room.

So tonight she didn't try to listen in. She just continued on with the card game with her brothers.

"Clear out! Kreacher must clean!"

"It's midnight!" Ron protested.

"He's only doing his job!" Hermione argued.

"Kreacher doesn't need help from a mudblood," Kreacher bemoaned. They begrudgingly ended the game and decided to find elsewhere to be.

Tent was off limits. The elder Weasleys had made their ways to bed and wouldn't want to be disturbed by the younger ones all evening.

Remus and Sirius had likewise fallen asleep, putting the second floor off limits.

They narrowed it down to Harry's room.

They all circled around on the floor, ready to commence the game.

Ginny, with a coy smile, informed the group she'd rather prefer a game of dares.

The twins smiled mischievously. The game was on. It is a well known fact that no one ever desires to play Dares unless there is another person in the game whom they are hoping to kiss. For Ginny, that was Harry, who'd be arriving any minute. For Ron, it was herself. Charlie had showed up the night before, but his body language and flirtatiousness suggested he was open to kissing just about anyone. And for the twins, well, they were the twins.

Fred hummed thoughtfully as he looked around the circle, deciding who his first victim would be.

"Ah-Ah, little brother." Charlie tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Rules dictate oldest goes first."

"So, me, then," Remus said playfully as he slipped into the room.

"I thought you'd went to bed." Ginny's eyes followed Remus as he took his seat on the floor with the rest of them. She licked her lips.

Hermione was surprised. She openly gasped at her friend. She made eye contact with Ginny who only shrugged and grinned as if to say, _"I've given up on Harry. Remus is fresh meat."_

"Wasn't tired yet," he offered with a shrug.

Hermione didn't believe the excuse. Remus joined them occasionally and always seemed to enjoy his time with them.

Initially it'd been a bit awkward for Hermione to have a former professor sitting in on their juvenile games. The rest of them took to him immediately, of course. But after watching him, Hermione saw how nostalgic he was for his own youth. He longed for a time before his best mates had been murdered. It then made it even more odd that Sirius never joined, given his severe arrested development. But Hermione was convinced the man was depressed. He'd come around eventually she told herself.

"Ron," Remus began. Ron groaned and buried his face in his hands. It was a tradition that he was always first to be picked, because he so detested it. "I dare you to set up a scare for Sirius in the morning."

"Like what?" He squeaked.

"Oh, we've got ideas!" Fred and George said excitedly in unison.

Ron stood slowly, his trepidation evident. He excused himself from the room to set a prank for Sirius. Fred and George giggled maniacally as they exaggeratedly tip-toed out out of the room behind him.

Ginny, Charlie, and Remus looked at one another awkwardly. The room was all too silent without the three youngest Weasley brothers.

But they returned fairly quickly. Ron took his seat next to her.

"So what did you do?" Remus asked animatedly, leaning forward, suggesting just how keen he was to hear every detail.

Ron, Fred, and George all began speaking over one another, occasionally sending one another into a fit of giggles. It was then that Harry entered the room. His face exuded anger and frustration. He stomped in, but he only made it a couple of steps when he turned back to the door. Professor Snape ran in after him. "Harry, I-"

Within just a few seconds of Harry entering the room he realized he had company. He looked back to Snape and shook his head sternly, his lips pursed.

Luckily for them, the rest of the members of the game were too engaged in Ron's story to notice their presence, let alone notice that Snape had called Harry by his given name. Not Potter, not Dunderhead, not idiot.

Snape's body language was wildly apologetic. Harry's was clearly angry, perhaps even hurt.

Snape shut the door behind him with a small click.

Hermione cleared her throat, finally drawing the boys to her left to attention.

"Ah! There ya are, mate! And, er, Professor?" Ron added awkwardly. Snape inclined his head politely.

"We're playing dares," Ginny explained to the newcomers, although her eyes were still set on Remus.

"I'll bid you all a good night then."

"Wait! The twins called out. "You're part of this now."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Playing Dares with former students, and one current one." He gave a pointed look to Ginny. "Isn't how I desire to spend my evening."

"Too bad." Fred said. "Ya see, once you're in the room, you've joined the game until it ends. If you don't play, you lose a pinkie."

George mimed a pair of scissors with his right hand while holding his left pinkie into the air.

"I refuse to believe that."

George shrugged. "Don't believe it, but don't cry when you lose a finger!"

Snape's face quickly went from annoyance to total anger. "Why on Earth would you two do something like that? This is an outrage."

"Harry kept failing to do his dares! Had to be some type of punishment. You can leave the room only when you're dared to do so, or when the game ends."

"Besides." His twin added "Scabbers lived without a pinkie and he was just fine."

"Peter Pettigrew." Snape corrected. Remus visibly shuddered at the name. "He was a rat. I am a Potions Master. My extremities are required."

"Doomed to playing then." Charlie said. He motioned for Snape to sit by him. Snape looked from Charlie, to Harry, to the door. And back to Charlie. He sighed with agitation and slowly lowered himself to sit cross legged by the oldest Weasley in the room.

Harry looked around the circle then took a seat by Snape.

"Whose turn is it?" Snape demanded. "I'd prefer we do this as quickly as possible."

"Mine." Ron said simply. She could see the gears turning behind his eyes, wondering what he could get Snape to do to make him feel he was finally vindicated for all of the past animosity between them.

Seemingly thinking better of it, Ron turned to Remus.

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew what was about to happen. Ron had been speculating on it for days.

"I dare you to tell us: do you fancy anyone in this room?" Ron slapped his hands over his mouth. "Bloody hell, I didn't mean to ask that. I was trying to asked who he likes but then I thought maybe I should ask if he likes blokes or ladies and then... argh, fuck it."

The rest of them chuckled at Ron's frustration.

"I guess go on and answer then," Ron grumbled.

Remus leaned back to rest his weight against his hands. He peered down his nose at Ron and smiled triumphantly. "Yes."

"Ah! I knew it!" Ron yelled.

Remus cocked an eyebrow at him. "Knew what, exactly?"

"Nothing. He's just throwing out guesses," Hermione told him honestly.

Snape crossed his arms over his chest. "You can speculate all you want, but you will find very little about this man." He sighed with irritation. "Believe me. I've known him since we were boys."

Remus grinned and nodded, "This is true."

Ginny squealed with excitement. She sat up on her knees and leaned forward towards Snape.

"Tell me everything! What was he like as a kid?"

"You know," Remus said, sitting straighter. "You could ask Sirius all these questions. He knew me better than Severus anyways."

Hermione watched Harry during this exchange. He didn't look between them as they spoke, he only looked at Snape, but Snape didn't return his gaze. It was odd. Almost unsettling. What had they been arguing about before coming in the room? And when had Snape started calling Harry by his name?

"Charlie..." Remus began. He narrowed his eyes and looked the man over slowly. "How big is your cock?"

Ginny screeched. "Ah. No! I don't want to know!" She covered her eyes. Charlie laughed.

"You sure you wanna know?" He asked Remus.

"Well, it's too late now, unless you'd like to lose a finger."

Charlie lifted his two index fingers and moved them apart from one another slowly. Finally he stopped. He analyzed the distance between his fingers.

"Yeah, that's about right."

His fingers were the average length of a wand, but much longer than a penis should be.

Hermione rolled her eyes dismissively. A penis that large wouldn't be pleasurable. Remus smiled and nodded slowly. It was clear he was impressed.

"So that answers my question!" Ron yelled. "Remus likes blokes!"

Snape snorted.

"What?" Ron asked. "He just looked at Charlie like... like... well, like he likes blokes!"

"Remus likes all types," Severus said easily.

Remus smirked and looked down at his fingernails as if examining them.

For the first time since joining the game, Harry spoke. He looked between Snape and Remus. "Have you two..."

The two men's answers overlapped one another. Remus answered with a chiding "Ah-ah not your turn." And Snape blurted out, "What? No! Gods, no."

Charlie turned his body slightly and reached beneath Harry's wardrobe and produced a large bottle of vodka. "I think we are going to need this." He twisted the cap off and took a long drink. He hissed and shuddered as he pulled the bottle from his lips. He passed it to Ginny who followed suit.

Hermione noticed Harry looking over Snape like he didn't quite know if he wanted to punch him or... kiss him. Hermione's heart sank in her chest. What was it about this house that created the most absurd situations for them all to find themselves in? Harry pining after Snape. Sirius locking himself away. Ginny... and Charlie... seeming interested in Remus. She sighed. Which, she shouldn't have, because it brought Charlie's attention on herself. His eyes glinted with the desire to spice things up.

"Ron, I dare you to kiss Hermione." They both leaned in to one another and shared a chaste kiss. They were always used as the buffer to allow the rest of them to begin daring each other with more and more sexual and exploratory dares. It'd been that way since fourth year.

Ron pulled away from Hermione and immediately faced Remus, then Harry. He looked back at Hermione conspiratorially. Oh, no! Ron had it all wrong! She opened her mouth to speak but it was too late.

"Harry, I dare you to give us a very good show of kissing Remus."

_Very good show_ was an in-joke with them now. It meant "more than a quick kiss, less than sex, lasting a decent amount of time." This phrase was used each time they played in Gryffindor tower as soon as the young men began to feel the heat of the alcohol pulsing through their pricks.

Hermione looked at Ron pointedly, hoping she conveyed a distinct _"why the fuck would you do that?"_

She glanced to Harry. He smiled at Snape, almost cruelly. Remus smiled at Harry expectantly. Snape's face was impassive as ever.

Ron leaned in close to her ear. "Didn't you see how jealous Harry was when he thought Remus and Snape used to fool around? Harry likes Remus! Just trying to help out my mate."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell Ron how wrong he was, how backwards he had it. He likely wouldn't believe her anyways. He'd have to see it for herself.

Harry crawled to Remus, a wicked smile playing on his lips. Remus smiled kindly, as if he were accepting a Christmas gift from his grandmother. Harry gently pushed against the man's chest, causing him to fall back a bit more onto his hands. Harry straddled Remus's thighs. Snape watched them, his face blank. Harry looked back to Snape one last time.

Did no one but Hermione see the looks they shared? She looked around to the rest of the group, all eager to see Harry share a kiss with Remus. Yes, apparently she was the only one.

Harry's performace atop Remus's legs was so convincing, he nearly made Hermione rethink everything. Harry hovered close to his face. He looked into his eyes as if he were the only other person in the room. Remus's sweet smile slid from his face. His jaw relaxed and lips part in surprise. Harry tenderly tucked a rogue strand of hair behind his ear. He then ran his fingers through his hair, tangling his fingers in it. He pulled his hand gently, pulling Remuss head back enough to allow Harry to kiss across his neck. Harry nibbled at the sensitive skin under Remus's chin. He then licked a long path from collar bone to ear and blew gently over the wet path his tongue had left.

Remus's eyes fell closed. He moaned almost imperceptibly. Hermione swallowed hard. All of them were entranced by the intimacy, whether faked or real, before them.

Remus sat straighter to free his hands from behind him. He snaked his hands around Harry's back and grabbed at Harry's arse, lifting him and pulling him closer, higher onto his thighs. Harry ground his hips down against the older man beneath him. Remus lifted his hips just enough to meet the friction.

Hermione could imagine that each of them were aroused in this moment. How could they not be? Hermione guessed that everyone in the room was aroused. She looked around. All had blushed cheeks, rosy lips, dilated pupils. Except for Snape. Snape sneered. He tried to look at anything but Remus and Harry, though every few seconds his dark eyes would return to them, see them still kissing, and bounce away to stare at the wall, or the wardrobe, or the door.

Everyone else was too intrigued by the two entangled men to notice Snape's jealousy.

How had this happened? Harry and Snape had loathed one another for years. When did things change?

Harry moved his mouth to Remus's, even as he continued to ground his hips down against the other man's. Remus's lips parted eagerly, and Harry took the chance to push his tongue inside the other's mouth. Hermione could see the flicker of tongues and teeth.

Harry gently bit at Remus's lower lip. Remus smiled and chuckled. He grabbed Harry tighter and pushed his hips up harder against Harry's.

Ginny nor Charlie looked particularly jealous. Perhaps since they only wanted Remus for things of a physical nature, it was easier to see him with someone else? Hermione thought on this.

But that would mean that the relationship Snape had with Harry was more than physical, because it was obvious he hated to see the two together.

Her head was beginning to hurt. Harry hated Snape. She was so confused.

Harry kissed Remus's jaw and up to his ear. He kissed and sucked at his ear lobe. Remus's head fell backwards. He chuckled, his voice was deep and raspy with desire.

"Fuck. Harry."

Hermione looked to Snape once more. He tapped his fingertips against his thighs with agitation. His nostrils were flared, his lips pursed, his eyes determinedly not looking at the two men kissing next to him.

"Stop! Harry, stop!" Remus called out, gently pushing Harry off of him. His eyes were still hazy with desire. "We were approaching the point of no return."

Harry quickly moved back to his original place in the floor beside Snape. Snape stared straight ahead, his arms still crossed. Harry looked up to him and Snape turned his head to look at him in return. Harry offered him a cocky grin and raised eyebrow. Snape looked away.

"Damn, Harry." Ron said beneath his breath.

"Yeah. Good show, indeed!" Charlie complimented.

Remus cleared his throat and adjusted himself on the floor. "Maybe we er, maybe we don't tell anyone else about that, yeah?"

It was a firm rule that no one outside the game should ever learn of what happened or what was said between the players. But Remus seemingly needed extra confirmation that no one would learn of the way he nearly lost control and buggered his friend's godson senseless. Hermione felt herself blush at the thought.

"Tell me the truth," Harry finally barked. He was looking firmly into Snape's dark eyes.

Snape didn't respond in the slightest.

"_I dare you_ to tell me the truth."

Severus's body suddenly lost its rigidness, like an ice cube melting slowly on a summer day. His eyes became less stern, his brows furrowed. He nearly looked as if he might faint.

The Weasleys and other players looked at one another in confusion. The truth? About what? And why was Snape looking at Harry that way, like Harry'd broken his heart.

Snape leaned forward and pressed his mouth into the shell of Harry's ear. His lips and jaw moved but there was no audible sound.

Harry's anger faded from his face. He looked like everything made much more sense. But he, too, looked heartbroken. Snape pulled away and crossed his arms once more. His eyes scanned the circle of players, deciding who he should choose for a dare. His decision making was interrupted.

"What the fuck was that?" Charlie asked, confused.

"What'd he say, Harry?" Ginny asked.

Ron's jaw went slack. He jerked his head between Snape and Harry quickly, seemingly unsure of what to say first. "Harry...?" He finally croaked.

"He dared me to tell _him_. Not the whole room. Let's move on, shall we?"

The twins looked at one another with wide eyes and amused smiles. They were planning something.

"Fred Weasley," Snape began. That was his first mistake. The twins were already planning, and then it would be their turn next to exact their ideas. There'd been many games where everyone refused to dare either of them so that they wouldn't get to dare anyone else. They took the game too far sometimes, even too far for a bunch of hormonal teenage boys tucked away in a corner in Gryffindor Tower.

Fred looked to George excitedly. He didn't get many dares. He was practically bouncing.

"I dare you to go wake Black. Tell him your sister wants him. You have to make it convincing."

"But that's not true!" Ginny whined.

"That's the fun of it!" The twins said in unison.

"I like your style, Snape!" One of them told him.

Fred produced one of their many inventions. He held a large plastic ear in his right hand and he placed a speaker onto the floor with his left.

"Be back in just a mo'" he said in a decent impression of his mother's voice.

"Sirius," They heard Fred hiss in a whisper through the speaker. "Siriusssssss."

They then heard an irritated grumble from Sirius followed by a sleepy, "What the fuck do you want Forge, Gred? Or what-the-fuck-ever..."

Fred giggled. "Mate, listen."

"Do I have a choice?" He grumbled.

"My sister. Ya know, Ginny? Little ginger sprite who prances round yer house on occasion? She fancies ya. She was just telling all of us how cute ya are and how she doesn't have it in her to admit her feelings. So I figured I'd help her along."

"You're waking me up to get me involved in some type of prank?"

"Er, yeah? But you love pranks."

"Clue me in, in the morning. I'm exhausted right now."

A moment later Fred slipped back into the room still giggling. "My reputation keeps any of my stories from being believed."

"Even the true ones!" George added.

Fred sat by his twin. They put their heads together and whispered for a short moment.

As soon as they pulled away Fred looked across the room at Ginny.

"Please, Fred," Charlie begged. "None of us are drunk enough for anything too explicit just yet."

Fred pouted, "Fine. That dare can wait." He hummed and thought over his options. His eyes lit up. "Harry! I dare you give us a good show of kissing Snape!"

A flash of discomfort flashed across Harry's face but he trained it away quickly.

Harry groaned. "Is this going to be another one of those nights where you all just keep daring me to kiss every other person in the room?"

"Maybe," the twins said.

"So, that's how you're so good at that." Remus rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. Plenty of practice thinks to this group. I feel like I've given them a good show with just about every person in my year."

Harry sighed and turned to Snape. Hermione's heart pounded. This would tell her everything she wanted to know.

Harry pushed himself up onto his knees. Harry had done what was asked of him with Remus. He put on a show. He kissed him passionately, bruisingly even. If they'd had their clothes off, it would have looked like sex between strangers that'd just met in a pub.

Harry didn't approach Snape the same way. Harry leaned in, he cradled Snape's face in his hands. The older man let his hands fall to Harry's hips. Harry very gently touched his lips to the Snape's. He pulled back just a bit, hesitantly. He searched those dark eyes as if to ask if what he was doing was acceptable. Snape answered by leaning in further, this time putting his lips to Harry's. The kiss deepened, but it was slow and languid. Harry caressed Snape's cheek with his thumb lovingly. The kiss never turned frantic or sexual as it had with Remus.

Instead, it stayed just like this. Slow, tender,soothing.

Harry pulled away enough to catch his breath. Both men were breathing hard in even rhythm. Harry placed his forehead into the crook of Snape's neck. He wrapped his arms around Harry tight and turned his head to place a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek. He then whispered into his ear. Harry nodded and said, "Me, too."

Harry lifted his head and placed one last kiss to Snape's lips before moving back to his seat.

Watching Remus and Harry kiss was truly like watching a performance meant for their eyes. Watching Snape and Harry... it felt like spying. The intimacy there felt real and vulnerable. And it didn't feel novel.

No one else in the room spoke for a long moment. They all looked away or watched Harry and Snape who now sat and stared at one another.

Even the twins looked at one another then back to the two men, utterly speechless.

"I thought... I thought it'd be a laugh to watch those two kiss. It, er, it wasn't." Fred said uncomfortably.

Remus cleared his throat and scratched at the back of his head. "Harry, er, I guess we need to have a talk."

"No," Harry said firmly. "We don't."

Remus looked away dejectedly.

"Ginny. I dare you to go get in Sirius's bed. Nothing else. Just go get in his bed."

She looked at Harry confused. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "It plays off of Fred's dare earlier."

Ginny nodded. She looked determined. She grabbed up the ear from next to Fred and walked from the room.

Soon they heard Sirius's voice.

"Huh? Who? Wha- Ginny? Why are you in my bed? No. Nonono. You lot aren't going to rope me into your games. You've not even left Hogwarts yet. Get out! Out out out!"

Ginny didn't say a word.

"Well," She said as she stepped back into the room. "That hurt my ego and it was boring. Good one, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Don't you all get tired of just kissing everyone else? Like, just have an orgy and get it out of your system."

It was George who spoke then. He spoke calmly unlike any of them had heard before. "It used to be schoolboy games. Now it's a fun distraction. We are in the middle of a war, Harry. You know that better than anyone. Any of us, all of us, could be dead tomorrow. Can't we enjoy one another while we are all still here?"

Harry chewed his lip, clearly feeling the weight of guilt. Harry nodded "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Besides," Charlie added. "The rest of us are unattached. We don't have to quit having fun just because Ron has Hermione and you have Snape."

Harry's head snapped up. "What? Have him? What do you mean?"

"We all saw that kiss, Harry," Ron said, sounding surprisingly understanding.

"What happens during the game is never spoken of again. Right?" Harry asked.

Severus placed his hand inconspicuously over Harry's.

"Right," the rest of the group agreed.

The game was required to continue for a few more rounds. Ginny kissed Remus, but it didn't last long. She pulled away looking rather depressed. She said she didn't feel she could ever kiss him the way Harry had. The twins set a few more traps for their parents and Sirius. Snape had to talk about his first sexual experience. It was a girl at Hogwarts their fifth year. Harry tensed noticeably.

Eventually they were all quite drunk, save for Hermione. She detested the feeling of inebriation.

The sun would be rising soon. She hated to face the daylight after a night of drinking and playing dares.

It was too late to return to the tent. Remus conjured up extra blankets and pillows. They all propped themselves up in various nooks and corners of Harry's room.

Remus had a room of his one and left quietly back to it.

Harry climbed up onto his bed. Ron joined him there on occasion but tonight Ron sidled up to Hermione.

Snape sat up against Harry's night table.

"I must go," Snape whispered.

"Not yet," Harry returned. Hermione was sure she'd been the only one to hear the exchange over Ginny's loud retelling of the latest Chudley Canonns game.

Harry dangled his arm off the edge of the bed. Snape held it, lacing their fingers together.

The group still talked and laughed although they were all beneath blankets and the light in the room had been long extinguished.

Eventually the conversation became more hushed. Then the words gave way to snores and soon Hermione found herself navigating through a world of dreams as well, her head nestled beneath Ron's chin.

Hermione heard the creak of the door. She slowly opened her eyes. A very faint flow of orange was cast over the room, the sun would soon be seen over the horizon. She looked around the room but couldn't quite tell if everyone was present. Had someone come in? Had someone left?

She slowly removed herself from Ron and crawled to the door silently. As she came closer, she heard the hushed voices of Snape and Harry.

"Do you still mean what you said?"

"That we shouldn't be together?"

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly.

"I do believe it would be a mistake to attempt a relationship."

"But I love you," Harry sobbed.

"Harry, I-" but it seemed Snape couldn't quite produce the words she knew Harry wanted to hear. "I said it would be a mistake. I did not say I would not be willing to try it."

"Really?"

How long had Harry been carrying this secret?

Snape didn't answer. The hallway was silent. Had they gone downstairs? Hermione peered carefully out of the cracked door.

She covered her mouth to contain the gasp she nearly produced.

Harry was pinned against the wall, his legs were wrapped around Snape's waist. His left hand was firmly on Harry's arse, supporting his weight. His right hand was splayed over the wall above Harry's head.

From this angle, Snape's black hair fell in thick layers, his jaw was strong and well defined. His large nose seemed almost regal. He kissed Harry deeply. Hermione could almost see how Harry found him attractive.

Hermione blushed when she heard her friend moan as their former professor kissed him like he'd love to release his every filthy thought on him.

Harry Potter and Severus Snape were in love.

She could have giggled at the absurdity, or gasped at the shock of it but she did neither. Instead a heavy weight pulled at her stomach. She pitied them.

They loved one another; and given what she'd just seen, they were desperate to be together and yet they didn't feel they could share it with those around them. Hermione clenched her jaw determinedly. She wanted her friend to have the same ease in a relationship that she had in hers.

She carefully made her way out of the door and back to Ron who was now snoring at an obnoxious decibel. She laid her head on his chest, but she didn't find sleep that night.

Breakfast the next morning was a madhouse. All of the younger lot were hungover. The twins held their heads in their hands with their elbows propped on the table, a stack of pancakes and a cup of coffee before each of them. The rest of the group were just quieter than usual.

Molly finished setting all of the food out. Remus, Arthur, and Sirius shared pages of the newspaper between them.

Harry walked in quietly and stood against the counter, as all the chairs had been taken.

Hermione wasn't sure anyone noticed, but she could see the immeasurable sadness in his eyes.

He lifted a plate of pancakes close to his face and ate slowly.

"Snape not stick around?" Ron asked loudly around a mouth full of food.

Hermione jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

He hissed and glared at her.

Harry looked at Sirius, Molly, and Arthur's end of the table, panic in his eyes. His face settled into a mock-sneer.

"No, why would he? We had our lesson and he left like always."

Ron finally understood and gave Harry an apologetic grimace.

"I hope you all didn't wreak too much havoc on this house last night," Molly said as she placed the pots and pans into the sink.

"Wot?" Ron choked around a bite of food. He swallowed hurriedly.

"I opened the oven to have a blast of flour thrown into my face! You boys are lucky you're too grown for me to ground you! I better not find any more pranks today!"

Fred and George shared a look. They all knew there were at least three more pranks awaiting various older order members.

After breakfast they nursed their hangovers in the library, each of them laying haphazardly across chairs, the settee, or the floor. This was their routine. There wasn't much in the way of entertainment until order meetings and after Arthur and Molly went to bed. Ron and Harry flipped through quidditch magazines, occasionally showing Ginny something of interest. The twins whispered with their heads together in the corner.

"What are you two planning?"

"Dares," George said happily

"For tonight," Fred added.

"Who says we're playing that again?" She asked.

"We do," they said.

"But no one even likes giving you dares."

"Snape does," they said.

"He won't be back tonight," Harry said.

"Yes, he will." They said with identical smiles.

"How would you know?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowed with irritation.

The twins looked at one another. "Trust us."

Remus slipped into the room and looked around. "Where's Charlie?"

"Out with Madeye." Harry said meaningfully. And they all knew what he meant. And this explained the Weasley parents' quiet demeanor of the day. This is what George had meant the night before. No one knew who would survive these missions.

"Oh," Remus said quietly.

Ron moved over in the settee to make room for Remus but he didn't sit. Instead he leaned over the back of the settee close to Harry's shoulder. Ron returned to his magazine. Hermione turned her head slightly to hear better.

"I could talk to Sirius. If you and... if you two are serious about one another, I could help you."

Harry shook his head sadly, still faced away from Remus.

"No. It's pointless."

"I don't think that's true. I want you to be happy."

Remus placed his hand on his shoulder, Harry covered his hand with his own gratefully. But nothing more was said. Her heart hurt for him.

It was her firm belief that everyone was worthy and deserving of love. Even Snape, and especially Harry.

But how could she help?

"Come with me, Harry. I need advice."

"I'll come too," Ron said eagerly.

"_Boy advice_."

Ron frowned and sat back down.

Harry looked confused but he followed Hermione into his bedroom.

She took a deep breath. She hoped he wouldn't be mad.

"I heard you last night. You and Professor Snape... in the hallway."

Harry started at her blankly.

"Talk to me," she begged. "You know I'll keep your secret, and it seems like it's eating you alive."

Harry sat slowly onto the edge of his bed and buried his head in his hands.

"I fell in love first, I think. He's different... when it's just us. He's..."

"You don't have to justify anything, Harry. We can't help who we love."

"I took a chance one night. I collapsed. We had a long session. Training. He helped me onto my feet. Something felt different. He looked at me like... like he felt something. And I'd already felt that way."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him."

"And?" Hermione tried to stay calm but she couldn't believe all of this had been happening with Hermione and the rest of them just on the other side of the door.

"He er, he kissed me back."

"Oh, Harry. And you love him."

He finally looked up. His eyes were fraught with heart wrenching misery. "I love him," he agreed.

"From what I heard, he loves you too, doesn't he? And he said he was willing to try a relationship. So why do you look so unhappy?"

"He doesn't, Hermione. He has all these reservations. And he said he'd be willing to try but I can tell it isn't really what he wants. He just wants to make me happy. But how can I let him do it if it'll make him miserable? It'd be so selfish of me." Harry began to get choked up.

"Take a deep breath. What are his reservations? You're of age and you've left school. I don't see any other issue."

Harry sighed. "Sirius wouldn't like it. Dumbledore wouldn't like it. Pretty much anyone outside of the room last night would hate the idea of us together."

"When has Severus Snape ever cared about the opinions of others?"

Harry shrugged. "It would just make life more difficult than it already is. We both have to fight every day. We shouldn't have to fight for our relationship too."

"I agree. So don't fight. Be together. Explain to the others. And if they don't like it, refuse to hear it. Eventually they'll give up. You have all of us on your side, even Remus."

"It isn't that simple. And if Voldemort finds out..."

"What happens at Black Manor stays here."

Harry wiped his eyes and smiled at her gratefully.

"You're right."

It didn't need to be said. Everyone understood. There was no meeting that night and so when Snape showed up for his lesson with Harry, the way the twins had predicted he would, they all left the sitting room. No one tried to listen in. They dispersed through the house and entertained themselves quietly.

And when he and Harry walked past the library and into Harry's bedroom together, none of them acted as if they noticed, but of course they all had.

They heard each man's voice, but were unable to discern what exactly was being said. There were a few brief moments of silence and then the door opened once more and the two walked into the library.

Harry sat by Ron. The twins perched at the foot of the fireplace sat up straight. Remus laid down his book at the desk.

Charlie, who'd made it back safely, and Ginny looked up from their chess game.

Snape sat in the empty chair closest to the twins.

All eyes settled on him. He looked around the room slowly the way he always had at the beginning of class.

"I love him," he said as if stating a scientific fact. No one gasped or screeched. None were surprised. They all knew already. The room remained quiet for several long moments.

Finally, as always, it was one of the twins who spoke first.

"Ya sure, mate? Has Harry got you under Imperius or something?"

Snape studied George's face curiously. He raised an eyebrow.

Fred continued for his brother. "Doesn't seem like you to make sudden declarations of love."

Snape seemed to think this over. "No," he sighed. "It isn't like me to be uncertain. It isn't like me to hide what isn't required to be hidden. It isn't like me to use flowery words or beat about the bush. It is not declaration. It is truth. I love him."

Harry smiled shyly at the floor.

"And Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded. "I love him."

"Harry tells me you could possibly speak to his... _godfather_," he said the term as if it were a swear. "And convince him to not murder me or otherwise plot against me."

Remus nodded, "I can have words with him."

"I'll talk to mum and dad," Charlie volunteered. The others looked at him. "Harry's like a son to them. They like Severus, but I'm not sure how they'll feel about this."

"Thank you," Snape said curtly.

"Are you..." Harry seemed uncertain of what to say. "Are you lot okay with this... with us?"

They all muttered or made other sounds of agreement.

"It's bloody weird, but what gets your rocks off is your business," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. She spoke to the group. "It's for the Professor's safety that this information cannot leave this house until Voldemort has been killed. All agree?"

And they did.

"And do not speak of this within the walls of Hogwarts," Severus told Ginny. "Not even to me."

She nodded.

"So have you really been training him? Or just snogging him in the kitchen every night?" Ron asked.

Harry elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Of course he's training him!" Ginny said. "Hard to snog Harry if he's dead! He's gotta be ready!"

Severus smirked but agreed.

"I apologize that you had to watch us kiss last night," Remus said quietly. "I didn't know."

Snape stood to leave. He looked at Remus and grinned. "It's no matter. You showed me what I have to look forward to."

Harry blushed.

As Severus stepped into the hallway Harry jumped from his seat and ran to him. He grabbed him by the wrist forcing him to turn. Harry surprised him by standing on his toes and kissing him chastely on the lips.

"I love you."

Snape kissed his cheek in response and strode down the hallway.

The room remained quiet. It was a lot to digest in a five minute conversation.

"Where's he going so quick? We had dares in mind!" Fred pouted.

"I think he'd rather be at a Death Eater meeting than play dares with us again," Harry explained teasingly.

"He's just scared more of his secrets will come out," George said with a wink.

"What did he whisper in your ear last night anyways?" Ron asked.

"He er, said he loved me. But that he was terrified of being with me."

Remus scoffed. "If you kiss him half as well as you kissed me, you could have him do your bidding."

"You what?" They all looked to the door where Sirius stood, shock written plain on his face.

Remus stood slowly. "Sirius, you reclusive sod... let's have a chat." Remus pushed Sirius down the hall.

Harry rubbed his hands down over his face. "I better go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be Hell."

The twins giggled.

Harry glared at them. "Don't laugh. You're in this with me now."

And Harry was correct. The next morning was Hell. Hermione was the first to walk into the kitchen, and she wished she hadn't been. Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Sirius all sat around the table yelling over one another. A pot of boiling eggs was pouring over on the stove. The tea kettle was whistling and rattling with no one paying it any mind. She moved to slowly back out but Molly stopped her.

"Oh no you don't! Get back in here! The lot of ya!" She began to scream the names of her children, and Harry's.

The four older members of the Order sat quietly as the younger ones made their ways into the kitchen. All of them looked positively livid. Molly's face was as red as her hair. Sirius was as sour as ever. Remus looked defeated. Arthur looked mortified.

"Must we do this before breakfast, Molly?"

She glared at her husband. He raised his hands in submission.

"Look, mum," Charlie began cautiously.

"Don't you_ look mum_ me, young man. You're as bad as the twins! You are supposed to be adults! Adults! I'm waking up to pranks every morning, Harry's gotten into a mess, and I'm asleep in my bed peacefully every night while my children are turning Sirius's home into a madhouse! To make it worse you've pulled poor Remus here into it!"

"Poor Remus she says," Fred whispered in a giggle.

"This is no laughing matter! I will disown every one of you and don't mistake it!"

"Why are all of us in trouble?!" Ginny protested.

"Because all of you knew. You knew! And I wasn't told."

"Told what exactly?" Ron asked, looking as if he'd very much like a pit to form beneath his chair and swallow him whole.

"Harry is involved with a professor! Your sister is upstairs every night playing kissing games. She is still a student! You're all drinking far too much-"

"Still a student? Mum, we play dares at school, too." Ginny said rebelliously.

"I WILL HOME-SCHOOL YOU," She bellowed. She was now standing and leaning across the table. Arthur pulled at the back of her apron urging her to sit.

"Molly, we were young once too."

She returned to her chair silently but she was still fuming.

Sirius spoke then. "I'm not angry. I got into quite a bit of mischief at your age. I don't mind that you do what you can to distract yourself." He was calmer than Hermione expected him to be. "But my godson being with Severus bloody Snape... and none of you told me."

Harry's head snapped up. He was crestfallen.

Hermione hated to argue with an elder but she couldn't hold her tongue. "He's an adult."

"He's eighteen," Sirius countered.

"Still an adult. He's seen more and done more for our cause than most of the older adults in the Order. How can you sit there and tell him what is and isn't allowed to make him happy?"

Sirius slammed his fist on the table. He took a deep breath then spoke through gritted teeth. "Snape will... Break. His. Heart."

"No, you are!" Harry wailed. "_You_ are breaking my heart! I love him!"

Sirius's jaw dropped. He stared at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"Severus is a good man," Charlie said gently.

"He is," Remus agreed.

"You should see them together," Ron said. "It's not, er..." he looked to Hermione for help.

She finished for him. "Whatever you're picturing," she looked between Molly and Sirius. "Is not what their relationship is. It's tender, and kind, and beautiful. It's intimate. And more importantly, he makes Harry happy. He makes him hopeful. Can you tell me anything else that has fulfilled him in such a way?"

The room remained silent for an awkward amount of time.

She knew Sirius was looking for the words to defend his position, but how could he? He didn't like them being together because of his animosity and bias against Snape, not because he was worried for Harry. And how could he say that out loud? Even he knew how hateful it would sound were it to spill from his mouth.

Sirius stood suddenly, his chair screeched along the floor beneath him. He stormed from the room in a swirl of robes and the slamming of a door.

Molly clenched her jaw before speaking. "Harry, dear, I want you to be happy."

"Yeah? Do you?" He said doubtfully like spitting venom.

"I do," she said kindly. "I love you like one of my own. If it were any of my children I'd have the same reservations."

"But I'm not a child. And, honestly," he stood from his chair. "I don't need your permission nor approval. It would just make things a little easier if all of you didn't loathe the one thing on this Earth that makes me happy. The one thing that is all mine."

He pushed the door open with far too much force and he was gone.

"I don't hate Severus," she said to her husband.

He nodded and scratched her back. "I know, love."

The day was uncomfortably quiet. Harry didn't leave his room at all, even for lunch.

Hermione tried to bring him a sandwich but he wouldn't open the door.

Dinner came and went in the same way. Then the house filled with Order members. The air was heavy with dread and anticipation.

They could all feel that the final battle was coming. It was the feeling of now or never.

Severus was one of the last to stride into the house through the floo.

None of them bothered trying to listen at the door to the meeting. Though Fred and George did put up a good argument that they deserved to be in the room as much as anyone else. Wouldn't they too be fighting? Were they not also risking their lives?

Still they sat in the sitting room with the rest of them as the older Order members planned and debated in the kitchen.

Mad Eye, Tonks, Kingsley and the others bid goodbye to them and filed through the floo and away. Albus and Snape came out of the kitchen still speaking in hushed tones. Snape looked up and around to each them sitting there in the main room.

"Where is Harry?"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Snape had referenced him by his given name in front of everyone, the younger adults and established members alike.

Ron pointed to the stairs without looking up from the comic book in his lap.

Severus took one step as if to go to Harry but Sirius grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"I think tonight your lesson should be with the door open."

Anyone would have expected Snape to hit him, or to sneer at him in the very least, but he did neither. He looked to Albus.

The old man sighed, "There is nowhere else for you to have your lesson. If Sirius says the door should be open..."

He nodded curtly, then pulled his arm away from Sirius and went up the stairs taking them gracefully two at time.

"Stay out of trouble," Albus told them. He didn't wink, his eye didn't twinkle. He looked exhausted. He looked tired of fighting. He stepped through the floo.

"I wonder what Dumbledore thinks," Ron whispered to her.

Hermione couldn't begin to even guess. The man was always a surprise.

Snape returned with Harry in tow. His cheeks were tear stained, his eyes were red and swollen.

"If you prefer to watch," Severus said to Sirius. "I suppose we can do the lesson in here."

Severus flicked his wand towards the furniture, the settee and chairs were pushed back, even as they all sat in the furniture. The coffee table moved to the other side of the room. Harry stood in the center, his back to Charlie and Ginny.

"Are you ready?" He asked Harry.

Harry nodded, looking determined as ever.

They both took dueling stances.

"_Legilimens!_"

Harry seemed to be blocking the attack. His eyes were fastidiously focused, his jaw clenched.

"Yes, Harry!" Snape praised even as he held the spell. "Stay focused... don't let me in!"

Snape let the spell fall. "All right?"

Harry was out of breath but he nodded.

"I held back a bit that time, are you ready to go again?"

Harry nodded again then took a deep breath and returned to the dueling stance. Both men still behaved as if they were the only two in the room. Every one else sat back and watched in calm silence.

"_Legilimens!_"

Harry held against the spell, but this time it seemed to be taking a bigger toll. Harry's wand arm began to droop. Snape had made it into his mind. He ended the spell, and then looked at Hermione oddly. Almost approvingly. He looked back to Harry.

"You started off well, are you having trouble focusing? You'll have to hold strong against the dark lord, even with an audience."

Harry gasped and swallowed. "Yeah. I got it. I got it."

They went a couple more times, each time Snape making it into Harry's mind easier and easier.

Harry stumbled the fourth time, nearly falling to the floor. But Snape released the spell and stepped forward to catch Harry in his arms. He steadied him. Harry clutched at the older man, panting. He finally caught his breath.

Snape eyed him analytically. "Have you eaten today?"

He shook his head.

"Harry, you have to eat." Severus spoke to him so lovingly. She wondered if everyone else in the room also doubted whether he was capable of speaking in such a way before this moment. He wrapped Harry into an embrace. She glanced at Sirius who looked away with his arms crossed over his chest. Snape kissed his hair line softly. "I am not capable of doing what is necessary when I'm out there, if I'm worried about if you're even eating. You have to promise me you will take care of yourself."

"I will. I am."

Snape smoothed his hand over Harry's hair. "Let's get you fed and then we can try again."

He took Harry's hand and they went into the kitchen. They left the door open.

The younger Weasleys, Hermione, and Remus all looked to Sirius and Molly. They looked at each other.

"What?" Sirius asked testily. "I never said I doubted their feelings. I just don't think he's good for Harry. This proves nothing."

Molly wordlessly went upstairs. Her husband followed her.

"Maybe we should give them privacy," Charlie proposed. His siblings followed him away. Remus sat by Sirius at the settee.

Hermione poked her head into the kitchen. "We're going upstairs, Harry," she said softly.

He took a bite of the biscuit in his hand and nodded. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Ms Granger? I want to thank you."

She looked at the older man quizzically. He tucked a long strand of raven hair behind his ear and stepped closer. "He told me about the... _conversation_... from this morning. But I just saw the specifics of it in his mind. Thank you for your defense. I am..." he sighed and looked to Harry. "I'm grateful."

The following week continued in much the same manner. Snape came every night for their lessons. If he came because he wanted to see Harry, or if it was because the battle was coming soon, Hermione couldn't say. Perhaps it was both.

When they were together it was as if everything around them melted away. They stole little touches when they could. Kisses to cheeks and foreheads, intertwined fingers, resting heads on shoulders. Anyone who saw them could tell that it was real. And it gave everyone else hope just to see the hope in Harry's eyes when he'd look up into Snape's dark eyes every evening and tell him he loved him and goodbye.

Until the seventh night, when there was no goodbye.

The lesson ended. But Harry did not embrace his love. Instead he pulled him upstairs by the hand.

The young adults waited a long while for them to return but they didn't. Eventually they all made their own ways upstairs to wherever they were sleeping for the night. They each crept past Harry's room to see the same sight Hermione did:

The two men atop the blankets in Harry's darkened room, fast asleep, holding one another tight.

"That's precious," Charlie whispered.

"No," Hermione said. She blinked rapidly hoping the tears wouldn't come, but they did. Ron put his arm around her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"They know what we don't. Voldemort is coming."

It wasn't exactly how she'd planned it, but that night she followed Snape and Harry's lead and held her loved one close.

She kissed Ron like she'd never kiss him again. And they made love for the first time, laid out in front of the fireplace in the library. She hoped it wouldn't be their last.

"Marry me," Ron said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Okay," she whispered. She fell asleep listening to his heart thud against his rib cage.

Hermione was rarely wrong, and this time was no different. They awoke to a sitting room full of Order members, most of them looked as if they'd been up all night.

Albus was still in his sleeping gown and cap. The sun had not yet risen. The early morning air chilled the room. Ron held Hermione close for warmth.

Sirius lit the fire then rejoined the group and stood before Albus.

"He's coming. We must all be ready. Get dressed. Eat. Gather what you think you will need. He believes us to be at Hogwarts, of course. We will meet him there."

Albus set his jaw and looked at each person in the room individually. If he had any opinions of Harry sat across Severus's lap, clinging to him, he made no indication.

"Be brave, but take care of yourselves."

They ate and dressed in silence. They checked, then double checked, and triple checked that they each had their wands. Some kept their brooms at the ready.

Snape gave them each healing potions to carry with them.

Minerva came some time later. She charmed each person's coat or jumper to deflect unforgiveables.

"It isn't full proof," she said in her thick Scottish accent. "But I hope it will help."

Snape held Harry close. One man could not be seen without the other all morning. Minerva smiled warmly at them. Hermione suspected Snape had spoken to her about Harry.

Finally, with her hand in Ron's, it was time to go. Molly kissed each of her children and Harry and Hermione.

They stepped through the floo into Dumbledore's office and made their ways silently to the grounds.

She missed Hogwarts since they'd left school. She hoped dearly that this would not be her last time to lay eyes on the strong, ancient building.

The grass was still wet with morning dew. The sky cast hues of lavender and orange as the sun began to rise. They marched like soldiers up the hill. That is when they saw the ominous silhouettes of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The battle was a blur. If Hermione was tasked with writing out the fall of Voldemort in detail, she'd be unable to.

It was a blur of curses and hexes flying, people overhead on brooms, everyone running and fighting, and screaming. People fell. She didn't have even a moment to see if the fallen were people to mourn for.

Occasionally she'd check that a tall and skinny ginger man was still by her side.

He always was. And she thanked the Heavens. A man screamed out, "Mudblood," and she was cut across the top of her shoulder. She could see that it was deep from the amount of blood that poured out through her jumper but she didn't have time to feel the pain.

Hermione couldn't say if the battle lasted five minutes or five days.

If you'd asked the older members they'd tell you five decades.

Before she could register anything, which way was north, how high the sun was, or even how many people were left standing, a horn sounded. She looked towards her right, from where the sound had came. Albus held a wand to his neck to project his voice.

"Voldemort has fallen. We may celebrate. But first, we must carry the wounded to the infirmary. The deceased are secondary."

_The deceased_. Hermione was overcome with emotion. For the second time in 24 hours she felt tears overflow from her eyes. She wanted to fall to her knees. She wanted to wail. But she couldn't. She pulled out her healing potion and drank it. Instantly she felt the potion tingle along her laceration.

She walked through the scattered bodies to check for signs of life, trying to avoid looking at their faces. She didn't want to know. Not yet.

Bodies floated eerily via _mobilicorpus_ into the castle.

She and Ron waited outside of the infirmary. Both were too terrified to look inside, neither wanted to see a head of orange hair against a stark white infirmary pillow nor against the hard ground outside.

They clung to one another. Finally his parents joined them. Arthur limped but he promised he was fine. Merely a detached patella, but it would heal.

Molly had scratches along her neck but they were clearly already on the mend.

One by one the Weasley clan gathered together. They hugged one another and Hermione. They wept openly from exhaustion, from grief, from ecstatic joy that they were all alive.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked finally. She knew they'd all wondered, but all were too afraid to speak it. They looked around the corridor. Sirius and Remus sat on the floor, their backs to the wall and heads together. Albus and Minerva were still out on the grounds with Hagrid dealing with the dead and injured. Several people stood around in small groups, but no Harry. Right before any of them could begin to panic, Harry sprinted up the stairs and down the corridor, shoving past all of them into the infirmary.

"Severus!" He cried.

Finally Hermione looked in. Every bed was filled. Some lie in the floor on lines of pillows.

Snape laid in a bed in the middle of the row to the right. Harry collapsed into the bed with Snape and wrapped his arms around him.

Snape hissed and winced in pain. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Harry who had tears falling down his face and into the hollow of his neck. Snape smiled. Harry began to giggle even as he sniffled through tears. Harry wiped his sleeve across his face then lowered his head to kiss him gently. He ran his finger tips across Snape's high cheekbones and crooked nose.

"I love you," Harry said. "I love you! Don't ever- how could you? I was so scared!"

"I'd give anything for you, Harry."

"Even your own life?"

"Yes. Of course."

Harry laughed again. "You absolute bloody fool."

Madame Pomfrey shuffled quickly over to them. "Out, out, out Harry Potter! Let him heal! Out!"

Harry kissed him once more. "I won't leave. I'll be in the corridor."

Snape nodded. Harry stood slowly and made his way back into the corridor but not before stopping to turn and smile at his lover one last time.

Harry joined the rest of them and smiled broadly. "We're all alive."

"Yes, Harry. All fine," Arthur agreed.

Harry noticed the blood dried into Hermione's hair and jumper. Before he could worry she let him know she was fine with a small grin.

"What's wrong with Severus?" Molly asked.

Harry sniffled and looked at the floor. "He was hit with several powerful rounds of the _cruciatus_. It's pure luck he still has his mind." Hermione looked sadly at Neville who stood by Ginny down the hall whispering together. "It was meant for me," Harry said. "He blocked me from the attack with his own body."

Sirius stood quickly, leaving Remus still sitting on the floor looking confused. He looked at Harry with his jaw set, his eyes narrowed. He pushed his way into the infirmary and made a straight line for Snape.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Surely he wouldn't-?

Sirius spoke, but his words were muffled. He stuck his hand out. Snape took it and they shook hands. Sirius covered the back of the man's hand with his own and bowed his hand to him. A few more words were exchanged and then they released the handshake.

Sirius stalked back towards them. He embraced his godson.

"Thank Gods you're alive."

The celebrations didn't feel like celebrations. Yes, Voldemort was gone, but so were many of their own people. It was an equal mix of joy and grief. They were all hailed as heroes, even Snape. He was fully pardoned and awarded the Order of Merlin.

Any whispers that remained questioning his loyalty dissipated when he and Harry wed the following year, only a few months after the birth of Rose, who was conceived the night before the final battle.

The night she was born marked the end of the grieving and brought on happier times. Harry held her, looking over her tiny fingers and fine red hair over her soft scalp. He smiled up at Snape.

"I want a family, too." Harry told him, Rose fast asleep in his arms.

"We are a family," he said gently. "Perhaps only more so if we were to sign a marriage contract."

Harry grinned at him mischievously.

"I dare you."

But when their hands were bound together under the arch, neither man needed to be dared.


End file.
